The Doctor goes to Disneyland
by davidtennant4ever
Summary: What happens when the Doctor travels to Disneyland's opening day...and the Daleks invade?


The Doctor goes to Disneyland

(Author's Note: This takes place after "The Day of the Doctor", so Matt Smith is gone and this Doctor is Peter Capaldi)

"Well Amy, where do you want to go today?" said The Doctor.

"I really don't care. You pick." said Amy.

"How about 1955. The grand opening of Disneyland?'' The Doctor suggested.

"OK. I never got to go as a kid, so this should be exciting." said Amy.

"Hold the phone." said Rory. "You've never been to Disneyland? The Happiest Place on Earth?"

"No." said Amy. "We were too poor. I could never afford to go."

"No wonder you're so crabby all the time," said Rory.

"Right then." said The Doctor. "The grand opening of Disneyland it is."

The TARDIS whooshed and sputtered as they went back in time. When they arrived, they saw Sleeping Beauty's castle. As they walked through whom should they see but Walt Disney himself.

"To all who come to this happy place...welcome. Here age relives fond memories of the past...and here youth may savor the challenge and promise of the future. Disneyland is dedicated to the ideals, the dreams, and the hard facts that have created America...with the hope that it will be a source of joy and inspiration to all the world.", said Walt. Amy turned toward the Doctor. He was crying. "Doctor. Why are you crying?" Amy asked. "That speech,'' said the Doctor, "it was so beautiful."

The Doctor ran up to Walt. "Mr. Disney," he said "it is an honor. I see you have your two daughters with you. Good. Your dad is an absolute genius. Can you believe he created this whole park?" "oh, I wouldn't say "genius", said Walt. "I'm just a man who created a mouse. And ironically I'm deathly afraid of them." Suddenly there was a large boom! "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" "oh no," said the Doctor. "Mr. Disney, I'm afraid you're in danger. The Happiest Place on Earth just turned into Dalek central." Walt didn't know what the Doctor was talking about but he followed him so he could sort this mess out. "Back to the TARDIS!" said the Doctor. "wow!" said Walt. "Its bigger on-" "The inside, I know", interrupted the Doctor. "We need to take you to the future, or our present. Because, Mr. Disney, I'm a Time Lord. I can travel anywhere in the universe and to any time period. So let's take you to 2013." Once they arrived, Walt was amazed at how much the park had expanded. In fact, it wasn't just one park anymore. It was 3. Disneyland, Disney's California Adventure, and EPCOT. Walt admired the scenery, but it didn't last long, because the Daleks were back. "Walter Elias Disney,'' they said. ''You are coming with us.'' "Why the heck does he have to go with you? What do you want from him?" "His company has gone downhill." said the Daleks. "The shows on his TV stations are terrible. Every actress on their shows is forced to sing. There's laughter at mean and horrible jokes. The people of Earth and the Daleks have made a deal. If we exterminate Walt Disney, we will not exterminate the Earthlings." "Not on my watch." said the Doctor. "WALT, GET DOWN!"

As the Doctor fought the Daleks, Walt turned to Amy and Rory and asked "Was all that true? About my company? And the TV stations I apparently get in the future." "sadly, yes." said Amy. "but don't worry, Walt, there's some positives. A computer animation company- ("computer animation?" Walt asked, and Amy gave him a brief explanation. "a computer animation company called Pixar makes these absolutely beautiful and amazing movies. And the head of Pixar eventually takes over your company and we get some great films. So dont worry Walt. Your films are safe."

"well it was a hard fight, but I finally killed that Dalek." said the Doctor. "Back to 1955.'

"well Mr. Disney it was a pleasure to meet you. Have a safe life." As Walt Disney saw the TARDIS disappear he thought "I have a new ride idea. The Haunted Mansion." However, this Haunted Mansion now had animatronic Daleks that proudly rang out "EXTERMINATE!" Thanks Doctor for ruining Disneyland. The End.


End file.
